


Abrupt

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [68]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, First Meetings, Getting Together, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Getting coffee spilled on you may not be the BEST meet-cute, but Tony's had worse from people that weren't near as attractive.





	Abrupt

Tony had his coffee in one hand, his phone in the other, and he had no idea that someone that compact could run into him that hard-- not that Tony was very big himself, but he had pretty solid footing that normally prevented something like this happening. He clenched his phone tighter reflexively, but the coffee was a lost cause and half of it spilled directly on his shirt, a quarter on the ground, and the remains stayed in the paper cup. 

The other man cursed in a language Tony didn't recognize. "Sorry sorry sorry, shit, sorry." He glanced at Tony's face, then froze. "You're Tony Stark. Fuck. I am _ so _ sorry." 

"Uh, it's fine." 

The man ran an aggravated hand through his silver hair-- that somehow didn't look dyed? if that was natural, Tony was in love, no two ways about it-- eyeing Tony's shirt despairingly. 

"Seriously, it's fine." 

"Your shirt costs more than my entire future," he said. "It's not _ fine_." 

Tony bent his knees to get in the guy's line of sight since his eyes seemed stuck on his shirt. It worked, and Tony gave him what he hoped was a comforting smile. "I can replace it easily, but you kind of look like you're about to panic in the middle of this street, so maybe take a few deep breaths because I don't need that sort of bad press right now." He waited for him to breathe a little, then straightened. "I hope I didn't make you late to anything." 

"Just meeting with my sister, but she knows I'll be late." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm always late," he said flatly. 

"Well in that case, let me buy you a coffee," Tony offered, gesturing towards the shop he'd exited just a minute ago. 

"I run into you and you're offering to buy _ me _ coffee? Rich people are wild." 

"Wild in a good way?" 

"We'll see," he said, giving Tony a wink. It was clear that he usually was confident, but the incident with Tony's coffee had thrown him for a loop. "Name's Pietro, by the way." 

"You can call me Tony." He held the door open, and Pietro walked through, easily waiting for Tony to join him and taking a spot at his side like they'd planned this little date. 

"Are you really okay wearing a shirt stained with coffee?" 

Tony shrugged, ignoring the people taking pictures like they weren't there. Pietro did his best to do the same, but he wasn't used to being in the spotlight. "I don't have one in my back pocket, and I've worn far worse." 

"I thought you were praised for your fashion sense?" 

"The eighties definitely happened." 

Pietro snorted, jetting away and back again with napkins in hand. "Still, I am sorry about this." 

"It's fine."


End file.
